1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tools for removing wire leads from terminals and, more particularly, to tools for removing wire leads from a number of terminals on a common base member, while also removing all solder from the terminals, so that the common base member may be reused.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of removing wire leads from terminals, it is known to provide power-operated tools which function first to unwrap a wire lead from a terminal, such as a round post, about which the wire lead has previously been wrapped, and then to lift the loose wire lead axially off the terminal. A typical wire lead removal tool of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,482 to H. D. Church et al. Tools designed for removing wrapped wire leads by performing successive unwrapping and lifting operations are, however, ordinarily not suitable for the removal of soldered wire leads from terminals.
It is also known to apply sufficient heat to a soldered wire lead on a terminal, e.g., a flat terminal, to melt the solder, such that the wire lead may then readily be lifted, e.g., manually, from the terminal. The application of heat to the soldered wire lead is, however, considered disadvantageous in that the molten solder tends to emit noxious or otherwise objectionable fumes, as does any insulation on the wire lead, to the extent that such insulation may become charred.
Clearly, it would be advantageous to provide a simple, inexpensive and reliable, power-operated tool, capable of removing soldered wire leads from terminals, preferably without performing such heating operations as might generate noxious or otherwise objectionable fumes. Advantageously, such a tool should be adapted to operate on terminals which include irregular contours, as well as on flat terminals.